In patients with type I diabetes, the impact of hypoinsulinemia, hyperglycemia, and increased plasma fatty acids on myocardial perfusion, intermediary metabolism and mechanical function, at rest and during pharmacological stress will be assessed. Measurements of myocardial perfusion and metabolism will be obtained by PET and measurements of myocardial mechanical function will be measured by MRI.